


Baby Yoga

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [55]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Philip join a baby yoga class. Arthur to help him stay in shape and Philip because it's a good class that lets you bring your baby to cuddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Yoga

While Arthur and Eames’ eldest children were entertained in their summer activities, Arthur looked at Phillip and felt bad he had nothing to do himself. He was still a baby and he did enjoy his swimming class when he did have it but still, he seemed sad when he watched his brother and sister go off on their own things.

So Arthur signed him up for baby yoga. When he told Eames, his spouse raised an eyebrow and asked,

“That thing where you spin your child in the air by the arms and legs?”

“No! Real baby yoga, not what that wack job was doing, is just some stretching and light exercise for the baby. It’s a lot of holding and laying down and playing, it’s a bonding experience.”

“All right, sounds good.”

Arthur smiled.

The day of baby yoga, was the same time that Edward had his swim class and so did Briar Rose so Eames went with his daughter while Arthur took Phillip to baby yoga. The class itself was in a big spaced out room with hardwood floors and mirrors along the walls. It was a general use room and that day, it was for baby yoga. When Arthur arrived, there were other parents there, milling about talking with each other, holding their babies and carrying a yoga mat over their shoulders. Arthur was welcomed in by the other parents, mostly mothers, a few fathers and they talked for a minute before the instructor began the class. 

Arthur rolled out the mat, having taken off his shoes at the door, glad he wore his own sweats and tanktop since the other parents were also in work out clothes. He laid Phillip down decked out in his white onesie with thin grey stripes, short sleeved and up to his knees with a hood on the back that had bear ears on top. Phillip was excited his arms and feet in the air and Arthur smiled as he held his hands. Class soon started, the instructor gave out directions on what to do. They started off holding the baby’s arms and rolling them gently in smooth easy circles. Then they had the baby touch their right hand to their left foot, all in a soft, tap, tap, tap song. Then they switched arms and legs.

The parents then eased their hands under the baby’s bottom and had them bounce a little, Philip bursting into giggles as Arthur bounced him up and down with his hands. The next exercise was the parents holding the baby by their ankles and bending their knees in before turning their legs in a counter clock-wise motion, slowly and easily, finishing it up with a series of bounces, which always made Phillip laugh. Then the individual leg was bent forward, one at a time with just a bit of pressure before it was switched to the opposite. 

There was also some minor yoga for the parents and Arthur knelt on the mat in the child’s pose, his arms framing Phillip as he let his head hang heavy for a moment before the instructor moved onto the next step. Parents were instructed to take baby’s legs up and bring their feet to their mouths, giving the soles of their feet kisses. After a bit of stretching for the parents, they were asked to stand and hold their baby in front of them as they stood on one foot and extended their other leg out to the side.

The last exercise had the parents cradling their baby, engaging their core as they gave them slow, careful swings. Most of the babies were immediately amused, Phillip squealing out in delight. Every motion was a repetition, a hold and engaging with the baby but also so the parent could get something out of it too. 

At the end of the class, Phillip was happy, clapping and clutching Enoch to him as he smiled. Arthur then rolled up his mat, said bye to the other parents and held Phillip close to him as he went to find his other children and his husband.  

“Did you have fun, my love?”

Phillip grinned and squealed again as Arthur smiled.

“We’ll go again soon.”

Phillip smiled and Arthur bounced him a bit as he went to the pool area to find his family.


End file.
